


incarnate

by dosymedia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Comic, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosymedia/pseuds/dosymedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nine page comic set in the modern day. Merlin is a recluse awaiting the day of his king's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	incarnate

 

 

 

  

 

 

* * *

 **The Script**  

Underneath my heels, I feel him

where the lake was full, deep. 

Now weeds, bottom 

feeders squashed 

between.

Old love, though you sleep

Your visage

burns in

these yellow

eyes.

I journey to the 

place where the

trees croon in 

spindles. 

Your shelter. 

Heavy the bone sits.

I dig for the collar. 

A 

slow

gross

lug. 

Spectre faint and pale in the night,

A candle bright to the trove. 

Return life, 

return sight

to you: 

the maker, seer, doer. 

 

* * *

**Sketches, Thumbnails, and Designs**

 

  

 

 


End file.
